i have you but i love you
by mrs maggie elizabeth cullen
Summary: "I hate you but i love you" Summary: One incounter and things go sweet the sour
1. Chapter 1 new job

"**I hate you but i love you****"**

**Rated m because of langue angust romance drama hurt/ comfurt**

**Summary:**

**One incounter and things go sweet the sour**

**I dont own twilight but love to thank stephany soo much **

**Team edward would like to say hello to pester and kara**

*bella works at law company.

*edward is ceo but keeps it a secret what happens when thigs get messy

BPOV:

I can't belieave it today is the start of my new job in seatle i know its ot much i work in the law depart in cullen+whitelock inderstrys the law depart ment its where i want to be.

I walk out of my apartment to get a taxi iam so exsited i cant belive it i just want to do a skittle craze

I walk into the lobby and to the frount desk

"hello iam isabella i start my new job to day" i said

"oh yes let me call mr cullen down" she said

"oh no iam stating in the law department not with mr cullen the owner"

"oh i see how you have gotten confused mr emmett cullen hes the owner brother emmett cullen is head of the law departmet" she said with a nice welcoming smile

"oh sorry ok"i said i was embarssed

She called down mr cullen he came over

He looked 6'7 tall muscular he was dressed in a nice exspence desinger suit crisp and very attractive

"hello you must be isabella swan" he asked

"please call me bella mr cullen" i said holding my hand out for a ploit hand shake

He grab my hand " i dont give hand shakes i give hugs if thats ok"

And he pulled me into a hug

"come up and i will show you around and to your office" he said

"ok "

He took me up in the elevater and gave me my id card log in

I got selted in a meet roslian cullen she was married to emmet and alice whitelock emmetts younger sister and is married to jasper whitelock owner of cullen inderstrys along with emmets youger borther who owns it as well.

I went to go out to starbucks for a coffee and


	2. Chapter 2 skittle crazy

"**I hate you but I love you****"**

Sorry about spellings as I don't have a beta

**Rated m because of langue angst romance drama hurt/ comfort**

**Summary:**

**One encounter and things go sweet the sour**

**I don't own twilight but love to thank Stephanie so much **

**Team Edward would like to say hello to Esther and Kara**

*Bella works in the Law department of a well known Company.

*Edward is CEO but keeps it a secret what happens when things get messy

**Previously**

BPOV:

I can't believe it today is the start of my new job in Seattle I know it's too much I work in the law depart in cullen+whitelock industry's the law depart meant its where I want to be.

I walk out of my apartment to get a taxi am so existed I can't believe it I just want to do a skittle craze

I walk into the lobby and to the front desk

"Hello is Isabella I start my new job today" I said

"Oh yes let me call Mr. Cullen down" she said

"Oh no am stating in the law department not with Mr. Cullen the owner"

"Oh I see how you have gotten confused Mr. Emmett Cullen he's the owner brother Emmett Cullen is head of the law department" she said with a nice welcoming smile

"Oh sorry ok" I said I was embarrassed

She called down Mr. Cullen he came over

He looked 6'7 tall muscular he was dressed in a nice exspsivce designer suit crisp and very attractive

"Hello you must be Isabella swan" he asked

"Please call me Bella Mr. Cullen" I said holding my hand out for a polite hand shake

He grabs my hand "I don't give handshakes I give hugs if that ok"

And he pulled me into a hug

"Come up and I will show you around and to your office" he said

"Ok "

He took me up in the elevator and gave me my ID card log in

I got sealted in a meet Rosalina Cullen she was married to Emmet and a like Whitlock Emmett's younger sister and is married to jasper Whitlock owner of Cullen industry's along with Emmet's younger brother who own it as well.

I went to go out to star bucks for a coffee and

**BPOV:**

I went to star bucks and picked up a frapacartion.

I started walking into the building and as I was walking into the building a sexy man with green eyes and bronze hair that sticks up all over the place what I would give to run my hand through.

He was dressed in a black crisp suit tall lanky and skinny but had some muscles to him and bit like Emmett but not so much. I would give anything to like chocolate off of him yum and that unshaven stubble he's so hypnotic I had to stop myself from saying something stupid so I smiled and me being me tripped over and he catches me and he help me up right and left his hand on my arm I felt this electric type current pass though me. I mutter a thank you and we both went our serpent ways I showed my security card to be let in as soon as I got in the elevator I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I walked to my office and Emmett spotted me "Bella your seem a bit blushed what happened"

"Nothing Mr. Cullen" I said

"Please Bella call me Emmett and come on were friends" he said with a smile

"It's nothing Emmett promise" I said

"Ok well your blushing and you're going to tell me soon"

I started blushing again

"See told you" he said teasingly

I started giggling and logged on to the computer

"Bella I shall check on you later ok"

"Fine by me Emmett" I said smiling

I started drawing up contracts for our buyers and sellers

I got a message off Emmett

To: Isabella swan

From: Emmett Cullen

Date: 27th may 2013

Subject: (no subject)

Hi Bella sorry to bother you but am stuck doing Mr. maples case would you be able to Mr. Newton's cases please or my brother will kick my ass as Mr. Newton's cases needs to be done asap and I would like to get Mr. maples case done first I hope it isn't too much to ask of you

Emmett Cullen head of law depart

Hell yeah my first proper cases I text Emmett back he feels like a big brother to me fuck yes I have my big break

To: Emmett Cullen

From: Isabella swan

Date: 27th may 2013

Subject: (no subject)

Hey Emmett I would be happy to take the case off your hands for you it will be an honour is there any files I could brow that would help me. Thank you for this oppointuinty

ISABELLA SWAN. - Law department

2 Minutes later Emmett comes a bursts in my office and picks me up into a bear hug a swinging me around

"Thank you thank you so much Bella you're the best" he said

"You're welcome Emmett" I said smiling

"So are you going to tell me why you were blushing earlier" he said smugly

"Ok but please don't tell know one" I begged

"I won't promise" he put the finger up and said "scouts honour"

"Did you even go to scouts" I said laughing

"No but still and your changing the subject" he really wanted to know

"Ok ok no need to be pushy as I was walking back form star bucks..." he cut me off

"You went to star bucks without me" he said with a pout

"Do you want to know what happened and I sorry for going to star buck without you will you forgive me"

"Yes" was all he said.

"Well like I said I was walking back from star bucks and I walk into the reception down stairs and I passed this guy he was tall lanky and fit as ... Yh and I I being me tripped and he cached me."

"Bella say that last bit ok you can swear so tell me in your true words what you thought and you tripped ha-ha" he said smiling ear to ear

"ok so he had dream sex like green eyes and sexy drop down dead smile and dressed I a crisp black suit looked like sex on legs hot and hell, has bronze like hair that sticks in all direction, want to run you hands though hair, but I know I will never see him and plus am not his type I m boring. I said with a sigh

"Bella you're anything but boring and you just describe my brother aka boss owner of the company"

Oh shit cherry bomb fucking charming

"Oh well he's defaitly out of my lead" I said

Emmett was just about to reply when there was a tap on the door

"Emmett I got told by angler that you was here..." then he appeared in the door way

"Hello Edward," Emmett said

"Hello Mr. Cullen" I said

"Hello Isabella" he replied his velvet sexy voice

Fuck I think I just died

"Umm... Bella I will leave you to get on now good luck and thank you" he said

"Bye Emmett"

"Bye Isabella"

"Bye Mr. Cullen"

With that I got on with work

I received a message

To: Isabella swan

From: Edward Cullen

Date: 27th may 2013

Subject: hello?

Hello I was wondering if you can come up to my office please

EDWARD CULLE CEO INDERSTRISTRYS

Oh fuck what I did wrong now

It was nearly time to sign out anyway so I logged off my computer and grabbed my bag and coat and when to the elevator.

I pushed floor 15

I felt nervous

I went to his floor and went to his reception desk

There girl behind the desk was blond tall skinny and attractive to men unlike me

"How may I help you" the blond said

"Mr. Cullen wanted to see me" I replied nicely

"Name please" she said plastering a fake smile on her face

"Isabella swan I started in the law department today" I said

She mumbled something like do I care under her breath I act like I didn't notice

"She typed something on her computer then said

"It doesn't say here you have an appointment with Mr. Cullen so I can't let you in" god she so obnoitious

I checked my phone it was 5pm time to leave and clock out

"Ok can you tell Mr. Cullen I was here please" I asked politely

"Yeah sure" she said with a fake smile

God I wanted to smack that bitch to hell

I left the office clocked out and went home I had dinner a glass of wine it was 7pm

So I decided to have an early night I had a shower and just about to turn off my lamp for bed

And I get a call from Emmett

I push answer

"Hello"

"The boss is pissed off he asked to see you and you never turned up"

"I fucking did his receptionist told me I wasn't on the list so I couldn't see him thank you very much"

Now I was pissed off

"ok Bella take a deep breath and calm down he still in the office he might call you but try not to use the kind swear word am different than him and don't lose your temper"

"Ok I will try" I said

"I will give you a call in a minute ok!" Emmett said

"Ok "

We hung up

That blond bitch oh god I bet that's his girlfriend

My phone was ringing it was an office number

"Hello?"

"Hello Isabella this is Edward Cullen" his smooth but ruff sexy voice said

"Hello Mr. Cullen"

"Please call me Edward" he said

"Then please call me Bella"

"I asked to see you and you never turned up as your boss I would like to know why you disobeyed me"

Clam now Bella dot lose your tempura

"I came up and see you and your receptionist said I wasn't in your appointment list so I couldn't see you so I asked her to tell you I was there" fucking blond bitch go to hell

"Oh I see well I would like to see you first thing in the morning please"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye Bella"

With that input my phone on the side and went to bed Mr. Cullen sorry Edward wants to see me tomorrow

Beep beep beep what the fuck is that

I looked up it's my bloody alarm

Today's the day to find out if I still have a job because of that blond bitch

I don't know what is going to do if I haven't got a job

God I got up its bloody 5am arrrgg I got up and turned the shower on.

I went to my wardrobe and got my work cloths out

I had a quick shower put my hair up and put natural make up on

I grab a my phone and switched it on

I had a text from Emmett

_Remember all that stuff you told me about our boss my brother _

_Don't go down without fight –em_

I couldn't help but giggle I got my jacket my bag and keys and it was half 5 I had enough time to go to star bucks so I texted Emmett

_**Hey Emmett what would you like from starbucks-bx**_

I got an instant reply

_A Carmel frapacaino please-em_

So I picked up 2 drinks and headed to work it was 7am when I got there I quickly went to my office and put my coat a bag in.

"Emmett?"

"Here Bella" he shouted

"Here you go Emmett your star buck drink" I said handing it to him he took a sip and sighed

"That's refreshing thanks Bella here you go" he said trying to hand me money

"Nah it's my treat don't worried I have to go see your brother" I said somewhat shy

"Good luck" he said as I made my way to the 15th floor

I am now standing in his reception with my phone in one hand and star bucks in the other.

Ok breath Bella

I walk up to the reception desk and there's a different girl on the desk

"Hello I'm Isabella swan Mr. Cullen asked to see me" I said polity

"Yep he will be ready in 15 minutes please take a seat" she replied nicely

I sat down I had a text from Emmett I smiled before I even read it

_Bella don't get fooled by his charms he's know as a playboy stay in the game –em_

Aww bless

_**Thank you for that I needed that plus there's a bag of skittles in my top draw heheh –b x**_

I wonder what he's doing

_Ummm skittles I might just accidently be in your office by desk-em_

Hahahahah he doesn't realize the top draw with the skittles is in is locked and I have the key

_**Don't you dare touch them-bx**_

3 minutes later Mr. Cullen walked in he was just about to come and get me and Emmett busted in the reception

"Bella...please give me the keys," I couldn't help but smile ear to ear

"Why?" I asked teasely

"Because I am the skittle monster and I will take actions if you don't" he was bouncing up and down impatiently

Edward walked over

"What's going on over here" he asked I just drunk my star bucks innocently

"Bella here has been teasing me she has skittles in her top drawn and the draws locked and she hasn't giving me the key and if she doesn't I will do something she won't be happy about" he rushed out like a kid

"Omg Emmett you aren't the dame skittle monster" Edward stood there and laughed

"Emmett if I don't hand this key over what will you do." I said

"Can't you wait" I asked "no I will hand over my keys yet" Edward just stood there amused

"Fine" Emmett huffed

"Bella would you like to follow me to my office so we can our meeting" he said still smiling

We walked though his door

"Bella please take a seat" I did and he walked around to his desk

"ok after that weird yet amusing situation in the reception Emmett tells me you took over the Newton case I have some files that will help you how long do you think it will take you to get the contract drawn up" he asked

I took the files off his desk and replied

"2-3days Mr. Cullen is that ok" I asked

"yes but I believe my brother might be causing a trouble over a hissy fit in the law department because you brought skittles it's his most favrot sweet so am going to go down to you office if that ok" he asked

"Yep that perfect" I said we walked out of his office and walked to the elevator.

We got in we pushed my floor everyone was looking a bit scared when the door opened I walked round the corner my office door is open I walk in to if Emmett in my chair with the broken draw on my desk ad him sitting there smiling eating the skittles

I couldn't help bust burst out laughing

"I told you give me the keys or else" Emmett replied smugly

Edward just burst out laughing with me


End file.
